Stop the Monster
by La Kill
Summary: Daphne Greengrass watched the GWL as she was forced into the triwizard tournament. She knew the girl had so much potential wasted by the monster: the leader of the light, so she set about to make the GWL into the new leader of the light, and set her free to be a powerful force to fight the darkest evils. "The world will change! I will gather your victims! I will stop the monster!"
1. I

**Stop the Monster**

Daphne Greengrass could see, even in the dim light as the Girl-Who-Lived looked horrified. She couldn't blame her fellow fourteen year old as so many people instantly jumped to conclusions. It was 'yay you're great' one moment and then 'accusations' the next. They didn't care for the truth. It was no wonder the girl didn't seem to be sleeping properly if those dark shadows around her pretty eyes were any indicator.

The other girl only wanted a normal year at Hogwarts, doing normal girl things, whatever they might be. Daphne felt bad for her, and she normally prided herself on her 'evilness'. Sure she supposed she wasn't evil-evil, but that was how she and others looked after themselves from Slytherins that wanted to follow in their parents footsteps as evil murdering jerks. It never held an appeal to her. She had better things to do with her life than anything cruel that would get her repeatedly used by filth she would want to murder. Though, was it murder when killing dipshit murderers?

She knew that fools like them would think twice about that if the Ministry wasn't worthless, and ran by cowards, or Dumbledore and his little group of 'resistance' mage didn't take such a light hand to them. Kill or be killed (or worse) would have been her resolve. That was also why she felt for the other girl. She had so much potential that went wasted because of those around her.

The girl had magic, powerful magic, which was noticeable when it came to practical application, but instead of encouraging her to learn in her free time the teachers had always seemed to ignore her talent or discourage such self-study.

It wasn't just the Girl-Who-Lived that they discouraged. Perhaps if the school encouraged extra self-learning then they wouldn't be out powered when one mage decided to learn outside and become strong to take over the world. She wouldn't have been surprised if the Gryffindor bullies of the time under Dumbledore's watch didn't push him down that path of anger, hate, and loathing.

Daphne's mother had always encouraged her to become better than she was, to make alliances where necessary. It was common sense, which was why she was always looking towards the Girl-Who-Lived. She knew the girl was smarter than she let on, but she was also kind and sweet. She felt odd looking at her, as if there was something she was missing.

The Girl-Who-Lived was sneaky, she knew that. She managed to slip away from her 'friends' a lot, just to end up with her friends, the oddball, and the small feisty red haired girl. They had fun then, and took some kind of sick joy in avoiding her 'friends' as they likely tried to use tracking magic, probably the bushy-haired busybodies idea, which was why it was failing miserably because she lacked any skill in practical magic.

That amused Daphne because the pair of them, working for Dumbledore because goddess forbid the Girl-Who-Lived had any non-Dumbledore approved friends who would love her unconditionally even if she wasn't the Girl-Who-Lived, unlike the bad smells of Ronald the Douche Weasley and Bush-Gash Hermione Granger (word about annoyances like Granger travelled fast through Girl-Network).

Daphne almost smiled thinking about that. She heard from the reliable source of that gossip Brown who was in Grangers dorm. Well, she heard through her best friend Tracey as Tracey had no problem sharing gossip with outsiders for gossip in return. That was probably how all of the girls in school knew that Pansy Parkinson was caught diddling herself a few weeks back on a first year Slytherin boys face scaring him for life.

Although that wasn't actually true, it was hilarious the outcome. 'The stay away from my little brother' jokes that were spreading round. Daphne reasoned boys were very slow and stupid as they didn't seem to have a clue even when they joined in the teasing.

Daphne shook her head, mildly amused without showing it. Her father was too busy for her or her younger sister to impart anything but survival into their heads. That was why they were colder than most, which was overdoing things, but at least Astoria had let most of that silliness slip away, Daphne had a reputation to keep.

It was survival of the fittest to their father. But even the weak could become strong given the opportunity. It was the only time he said that two powerful mage fighting an army, no matter how weak they used to be could do a lot of damage, which could motivate the 'sissies' to fight back and be brave. He said bravery wasn't a trait like with the ambitious, hardworking, or clever.

She had wondered what he meant by that but he had told her to work it out for herself. It had taken a few years and she hadn't thought much on it until arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That was where four school houses existed. Slytherin the ambitious, Hufflepuff, the hardworking, Ravenclaw, the clever, and finally Gryffindor, the brave.

She had to hide her amusement behind her cold exterior when she finally realised what it meant. Gryffindors believed with all their arrogance that hardworking wasn't a trait and Hufflepuff took all the 'rest', the so-called weaklings. No, she realised, bravery wasn't a trait, and bravery was overcoming fear. Gryffindors took the rest. Gryffindor House took those who were afraid.

The Gryffindors would deny it. They weren't smart enough to think things through rationally, or look that deeply at themselves. Instead they enjoyed bullying Slytherin, putting down Hufflepuff, and ignoring Ravenclaw.

They put down the other houses when Ravenclaws would create new wonders in the world (if Dumbledore weren't shackling them). The Hufflepuffs would build and run lower offices as supervisors and managers working their way up the ranks. Slytherins would reach up beyond their station to earn much and control more, but that wasn't a bad think if they had the talent.

Gryffindors tried to claim some kind of moral high ground but they were just as much bullies as Slytherins could be, if not more as many Slytherins didn't want to bother beyond some amusing house rivalry.

It was just the Slytherins tended to be more pathetic (the Slytherins that wanted to be bullying douchebags) like that idiot Malfoy how he was always trying to get people into trouble because he didn't have the bulls to fight his own battles, crying to his dad all the time when he lost, even while cheating.

If a loser like Malfoy can't even cheat and win, then he should call-it-a-day because he was likely going to lose time-and-time again. He made Slytherin house look worse than it was. It was no wonder nearly everyone believed all of the carp about them all being totally evil jerks.

Daphne shook her head clear as she saw the girl as she looked like she wasn't sure she heard right while the hall was quiet except the slight angry buzz. But she knew inside that girls pretty head she knew she heard right. She probably even expected it somewhere if her previous year's adventures were any indicator.

Even the so-called loyalty of the Hufflepuffs didn't give her even the slightest benefit of the doubt. Though, Daphne could understand that a little as the Hogwarts Champion of this silly tournament was one of their own, and their house was denied such glory by better sports teams from the other houses, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin as late.

Then this was the Girl-Who-Lived. No matter how much she would want to hide and give the fame and glory away to the Hufflepuff champion no one would let her, especially that smarmy old headmaster.

"Rosette Potter!" the old headmaster called again, giving her a look of reprimand from where he stood up front of the dimly lit Great Hall behind a goblet who's flames snuffed out after the unexpected fourth named exited.

Though, Daphne had never actually talked to Rosette Potter, or really interacted with her more than watching her, she knew Potter would have never even tried to enter her name into the tournament.

The irony was most of the people glaring at her in loathing as she dragged her feet heading towards a side door to the antechamber had tried to get across Dumbledore's age-line to get into the tournament. They were jealous of the only person who didn't want the attention getting it forced upon her young and unwilling shoulders.

Daphne watched for a moment before the Girl-Who-Lived disappeared into the side chamber, still wearing robes much too baggy on her small frame as usual as when she wore normal clothes they fit right, but she tended to wear robes over them.

Daphne had been tempted to buy her some robes that fit her correctly. But maybe it was this thing she had about not standing out, even though fools kept making her stand out. Daphne had to hold in her anger as this was a hero who had everything taken from her as a baby and the magical world just wanted more.

The magical world didn't have the right to ask for more, let alone the fact they were demanding everything. The magical world didn't deserve anything more from that stunning creature.

Daphne listened as Dumbledore stood up front suddenly smiling at everyone as if he had nothing at all to do with this turn of events. Daphne was sure a lawyer could prove that Potter didn't have to compete, and investigators could prove that she didn't enter herself, but knew Dumbledore wouldn't allow that. It would spoil the old bastards' plans.

That made Daphne think for a moment. Dumbledore always sat back and watched as Potter struggled through everything, like he and monsters in white like him before would do.

To them the hero had to suffer until they either died or snapped and went on a rampage in which case the monster in white would come along and stop what they started.

The hero goes to jail or dies and the monster gets the infamy and glory. Then the rest of the world wouldn't care that the real monster was a monster in phoenix feathers.

But sometimes the monster loses. She found a cruel grin stretching across her lips as her cold silvery blue eyes left Dumbledore as she stood from her table as they were dismissed.

Her long black school robes fit her nicely, not too loose, but not tight, tied around her waist, and allowed her breasts to push up from under. She was quite big in the chest; she was like her mother like that, and her little sister was the same.

Her hair was a light blond hung to her waist, held tightly out of her eyes by some hairclips and at the bottom with a black ribbon.

She didn't like the way the self-styled good guys treated their saviour. The sacrifice of Rosette Potter's mother had saved more than these light wizards, but her family too. They didn't even care to mention the muggle-born mother who sacrificed herself to save her daughter. They were all racists hiding behind Dumbledore's 'Greater Good'.

Her family was dark, yes, but they would never want to join the filthy Death Eaters. Her parents had been threatened. She had not long since been born. She had been threated. It didn't matter that her mother and father were 'dark' they still cared about her and her sister and would do what was needed to protect them.

Therefore, she needed to do something. It wouldn't hurt to help the Girl-Who-Lived would it? It seemed like the prime opportunity. Yes. That idiot Weasley boy Dumbledore likely 'tricked' Potter into being friends with first year would let his greed and jealousy push her away.

The idiot Weasley boy would come back, but by then, Potter would have other options, she would have reason to tell him to piss off, to tell him to leave her alone without the old man's interference. She wouldn't be afraid of being alone anymore.

With the Weasley boy gone, Granger's time would be split, but Potter would be broody and sulky, so she would spend more time with Weasley, and that was where Daphne came in. The Girl-Who-Lived had a different timetable to her real friends as they were in the year below so she would have opportunity since her motives were clear as day.

Make sure the Girl-Who-Lived thrives in any and every new magic she could convince her to learn.

She just needed to get close to the Girl-Who-Lived, understand her, understand why she was the way she was. She needed to know what Dumbledore had forced on her.

Daphne had already realised that these muggles she lived with hated her. Daphne didn't normally give muggles enough thought to hate them, and it was obvious they weren't all racist against mage (which she could mildly understand with morons like Death Eaters and sympathisers). Most of the muggle-borns had happy home lives with muggle families, so she could only hate Potter's 'family'.

Daphne knew she had to use this plot against the Girl-Who-Lived to both of their favour. It was a way to become her ally, and maybe friend. To help her. To not give her a Dumbledore-worshiping stance of the world, light and dark. Daphne was neutral, and she had to fight with herself to leave that and enter uncharted territory. But she was sick of a poor uninformed girl being treated like crap while she did more than any adult ever would or could even if they had all the facts.

"Daphne, are you up to something?!" she was startled as her best friend, Tracey Davis interrupted her thoughts and straightened out her expression quickly for cold nonchalance.

"Of course!" she agreed but didn't elaborate as they entered the dungeons.

"Umm… what?" she replied.

"None of your concern!" she replied as she swished out her wand and hexed a seventh year boy as they entered the Slytherin common room as he tried to touch her chest.

He went flying back and crashed into the far wall. He shattered into the bricks and didn't get up as blood pooled from his head, and not missing a beat while other Slytherins gave them a wide birth they climbed up to their dorm.

The rest of the common room went about their business and ignored the fool who got his arse kicked while his face started swelling up with huge pus filled boils. Slytherin didn't actually tolerate perverts who were trying to look big in front of his friends. Their house was all about pride, honour, and family when it came to their beliefs.

They didn't practice that much outside of their house, mainly because they needed to defend themselves, but also they did have some little babies in their house who cried to daddy when beaten rather than fighting back or letting it drop like a normal person with better things to do.

Daphne led Tracey into their dorm room. Well they called it a dorm but in their house it was two to a room with a girl's floor that the boys couldn't get to without suffering worse than she dished that boy.

Well, it gave the boy one chance first. After all, the boy might have meant no harm and didn't know about the defences, so the first time just stopped them, noticeably so.

Tracey closed the door behind them while Daphne flopped down onto one of the two huge four-post beds and looked at her friend. Tracey was a bit of a tomboy. Her brown hair was short and ruffled but it suited her very well. Her eyes were brighter that Daphne's and a solid blue colour, but her school robes were a bit baggier and her breast didn't show much of a bump through her robes.

"Well, I'm changing out of these stupid school robes, unless you want to tell me what you're plotting?" Tracey asked hopefully as she was bubbly when they were alone. Daphne tended to keep her emotions in check even then.

However, Daphne allowed herself a smirk. "Sorry, Trace, but maybe when I've thought through the finer details of what I'm going to do because I don't think you would approve."

Sighing Tracey rolled her eyes as she started on the buttons of her robe. "I don't think I approve of anything you think is a good idea, but you haven't screwed up or gotten us into trouble yet."

Daphne shrugged as Tracey pulled her robe off and threw it onto the other bed. She stood in her panties, bra, and shoes for a moment before pulling off her shoes and socks, and then her bra and panties. Her boobs weren't big, but then they weren't small either. Her body was slim and even boyish in many ways with a light dusting of brown pubic hair, but she still had that girly cuteness and suppleness in all the adorable and sexy ways a girl would want.

Tracey was oblivious to Daphne watching her while she was digging around in her trunk for a pair of comfortable blue PJ's (seeing both cute little arse and pussy from behind, amused with her friends ignorant antics) before pulling them on readying for bed.

It was nice that it was just two to a room as they didn't have to be shy about nudity or dressing as they were best friends. They even had a shower and toilet to themselves, though the toilet had no cubicle, which was kind of embarrassing using the toilet in front of each other at first (when they were ikkle firsties) but they got used to it that they could chat while on the loo watching each other, unconcerned.

The showering was a perfectly fine wet room, open to the toilet but maybe the designers were cheap, which was likely as there were about eight other girls toilets through the school with no cubicles that Tracey liked to 'powder her nose' in as many girls (mainly Slytherins and Hufflepuff, but the odd Ravenclaw-they hadn't seen a Gryffindor use one though) didn't seem to mind using them like Daphne did, which was why she avoided them.

They had head that there were some boy toilets like that too, but then boys were less fussy than girls, or so Daphne had heard. She didn't really care what idiot boys had to put up with anyway.

Shaking away those odd thoughts Daphne sighed as she did tend to have some mild form of ADD so she sometimes got distracted. It was probably why she watched the Girl-Who-Lived so much as she was always an interesting enigma wrapped in a gentle skin. Daphne would have to toughen the girl up.

Rosette Potter needed to know how to tell dipshits to fuck off and leave her alone. She needed to stop being a pushover and start being opinionated. Daphne knew the girl had things she wanted to do and say but her 'friends' were louder and didn't care about what she liked. Daphne knew more about Rosette Potter than that Granger girl and Weasley boy combined and they had never talked.

Daphne even knew Rosette's biggest secret. She didn't like playing quidditch. She moaned about it a lot, but all her 'friends' took from that was that her teams captain was a slave driver. He was but Rosette had tried to tell them that she only liked flying. It was and odd and rare event that Rosette wasn't being bothered by her 'friends' but it did happen and Daphne (not stalking her) had seen her reading broom racing magazines.

Potter obviously wanted to race in outlandish flying circuits. Daphne had to agree that that sounded more fun, and she had watched Potter flying very fast during matches once she saw the snitch. She outraced every seeker, every time except that time she was attacked by dementors and fell from the sky.

Daphne still couldn't believe that Hufflepuff or the school considered that a win as the ghouls only attacked Potter. There should have been some sort of rule against interference, unless there was and the teachers didn't care about that because she never lost, to 'teach' her some humility or whatever Dumbledore would bull-out.

Daphne had had to listen to the morons from her house trying to claim that Potter was weak because of how the dementors affected her. They didn't affect her like that because she was weak. They affected her like that because she had horrors hidden deep within her subconscious memory that would have those prick pissing themselves at the slightest sound in the dark, but it only seemed to make her stronger.

That meant that Rosette Potter had the will; she had the strength, and she fought her fears; she fought to survive. She just needed to start winning. She needed to show the world that she would not bow down before the Dark Lord, but she also wouldn't bow down before Dumbledore or the Ministry.

Rosette needed to be stronger than that. She needed to make her own mind up. She needed options for a better future, for herself and all the people who couldn't know that Dumbledore was a monster. He was the greatest monster of the age. He should have been feared more than the Dark Lord because everyone not in the Dark Lords camp wanted to snuggle in his benevolence and false protection.

Daphne bet when Dumbledore led fools to their death their last thought would be something like: 'oh shite I sucked monster shit!'. Though, thinking of that while surprising a smile some would have been so badly groomed that they would still believe they did right in the celestial spirit realm (or whatever there might be) while gods tell them that they're going to hell, and that it was Dumbledore's fault.

"Umm… Daph; you've zoned out!" Tracey interrupted her thought process, but Daphne had slapped away her friends hand as she had been waving it in her face. "Still manage to be here at the same time; you amaze me, girl. But unless you plan on going to bed in your robe and undies and complain again about how uncomfortable it was you should get changed into your jammies!"

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly as she stood up and started pulling off her robe and dropping it to the floor before letting her boobs out of her purple bra and dropping that too while she sat on the bed to take off her shoes.

"Wow. You're just gloating again that your boobs are so much bigger than mine, Daphne!" Tracey interrupted giggling as she grabbed her best friends firm, supple tits and they overflowed from her hands as she had a feel. Daphne didn't care about her friend's obsession with boob size, or her boobs, and left her to feel and play with them while she pulled her shoes and socks off.

Tracey pulled back, pouting after a little while. "That's not fair. Your sisters' boobs are quite big too, but not as big as yours. Did I tell you she let me have a look yesterday? They're not as big as yours but they feel just as nice."

Sighing Daphne rolled her eyes. "Yes, you did," she replied. "Astoria said to tell you; you are a pervert. I would have to agree as I think you feel me up nearly every time I change, I'm in the shower with you, or that one time I needed the toilet before my shower and you grabbed my boobs then. I think this should stop, and Astoria said you still owe her that super-favour for letting you see and touch.

"If you like other girls I don't care. I love you. That is why I let you get away with touching me as long as it's just my breasts, but I don't love you like that. I don't care that you like other girls and want to touch them, but if you're not careful you'll end up 'offending' some idiot with your quirkiness and get into trouble, maybe even hurt. And I don't want to have to go on a vengeance kick to avenge you if I can help it; too troubling.

"You should go and find a like-minded girl who wants you to touch her, and to touch you too because I'm cutting you off your odd obsession with my boobs. Understand?"

"Yes," she agreed looking down at her bare feet sadly pouting while Daphne didn't help matters and pulled off her purple panties before digging out her purple PJ's (muggle-made as they were better than ridiculous looking nightgowns) and pulling them on. She actually didn't much care for green, except for Potter's eyes, Potter worked that colour like she owned it.

Tracey was surprised that Daphne suddenly pulled her into a cuddle, which was out of character before she pulled back, and gave her a rare smile and kissed her cheek before sliding into the nearest bed. They never cared which bed they slept in since it was just them and it didn't really matter as both windows were either side of their beds.

"B-but who would want to love me like that?" Tracey asked timidly as she climbed into the other bed and slumped onto her pillow.

"You're pretty, cute, and fun, even though I don't show you or anything," Daphne replied while yawning. "I'm sure that no matter what there would be multiple cute girls, maybe even with big tits for you to play with who would want to love you, so don't give up!"

"Thanks Daphne!" she replied as they snuggled under their covers and they were soon fast asleep, Daphne dreaming of the Girl-Who-Lived, and Tracey dreaming of cute girls with big boobs to play with.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. II

**Stop the Monster**

It was the next morning and Daphne was up bright and early. Well, okay it was just after eleven in the morning and after her shower where for once Tracey didn't even try to play with her boobs, she was quick to dress. She didn't tell Tracey that she didn't like her like that to be mean but to get her to find her very own girlfriend.

It wasn't actually the groping that bothered Daphne. She actually liked the attention. She was flattered that someone as cute as Tracey wanted to compliment her so much. It was just that Daphne got a little damp because of it and had to find a place to take care of that itch privately. She never wanted Tracey to know, even though her stiffened nipples likely gave that away as she didn't want Tracey to try pushing it further and then things getting weird as Tracey was more like a second sister.

Tracey never tried to push things though. It was likely for the same reason, afraid it would ruin their friendship even though Daphne would have stopped her pervy friend and brushed it off. Even though her hormonal body seemed to want the attention.

She liked to think she had some self-control. She didn't even know whether she liked boys or girls at this point in life, but the more Tracey was girl-mad the nicer it sounded rather than boys, but she would leave that to the future.

Shrugging, she was dressed in a light blue satin robe that clung a little before she bid Tracey a farewell and wished her luck while looking for a girlfriend. She reminded her to be discrete and to check out the other three houses first starting with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

She could almost laugh because she had a sneaking suspicion that her best friend would end up at Gryffindor before she found the girl she wanted. Tracey didn't set off to be awkward, and do things the hard way, but what the girl wanted, she would want, and given the opportunity she would take it greedily and make whatever girl she chose, very happy, and loved.

Daphne, shook off that thought (as it would be amusing eventually), as she had a quest of utmost importance. That was being a good person and helping the Girl-Who-Lived who should have been moping around the next corner as she came to the long rickety pier over the lake outside somewhere around the west tower of the castle.

Seriously, Daphne would have scrounged for some money to fix it up if she ran the place, but it was sturdy enough, likely held together by magic, like half the stuff in the magical world. If she ever had any building work she needed done, she would seriously consider muggles or goblins for the job as all mage builders were cowboys who settled for magic to hold things together, and never got things complete, EVER.

The Girl-Who-Live was wearing some tight beige hipsters over her long legs with brown belt around her small waist with brown walking boots on her small feet. She was wearing a white tee tight to her body and moulding around her tiny breasts, but thick enough not to show her bra and keep her warm as the wind blew. Then she was wearing a white leather jacket left open while her wand was up her left sleeve from what Daphne knew she had a holster that she wore upside down so her wand was under her arm.

Her hair was a deep black. It hung in twin bunched ponytails down her back with her bangs curled back over her head and down over her small ears in smooth waves.

Her skin was pale but looked flawless except the small nearly faded lightning bolt scar above her right eye on her forehead. Her stunning emerald green eyes were dull and she had shadows around her eyes from lack of sleep.

She was sitting down looking over the lake with her legs dangling over the edge where there was a large gap in the railing and the staff hadn't bothered to have think about student safety so they hadn't thought about fixing it, and they had magical powers; they could fix it themselves.

Rosette was leaning back on her hands letting her legs swing. She looked adorably lost in thought but Daphne was surprised as the brunette looked up at her once she was close before choosing to ignore her and continue gazing off into the distance. Daphne was mildly amused as she managed to be lost while aware of her surroundings too.

Rosette Potter looked so sad it actually made Daphne feel bad for her, worse than before. Well Daphne had to have felt bad for this small and sweet creature or she wouldn't want to help her. She admired the girl more than many muggle-borns because whereas they grew up in loving muggle homes they went out of their way to look like witches or wizards even in their spare time and wear robes, but Rosette Potter chose to wear muggle clothes, and she looked stunning in them.

Slowly and carefully Daphne sat next to the black haired girl, quite close as the gap wasn't very big, dangling her legs too. Rosette was startled and looked at her suspiciously for a moment as there was only an inch between them before she decided she didn't seem to care to start trouble and looked away.

"You seem to be having a crappy few days!" Daphne stated the obvious after a few minutes of silence while she grabbed her thoughts. She didn't look at Potter. She looked out at the beautiful scenery too. It was no wonder Potter liked this spot as she looked out over the hills and mountains rolling on within the valley with lake spreading out, on towards the river through the mountains that led towards the distant ocean.

Rosette didn't turn to look at Daphne but she answered anyway. "Yeah. So what? You came looking for me to gloat about how I'll be dead soon!?" she asked quietly, not turning from the view, and she didn't seem convinced by her own words, more miffed at the world and spilling to get the weight of her small shoulders.

"No!" Daphne said quickly and could feel her own pale cheeks lighting up as she said that too fast but she was thankful that Rosette didn't turn to her, or even react to her proclamation. "I-I… I know coming from a Slytherin, to you this might seem odd, but I don't hate you. I thought that. I thought that you could use some help, since it's obvious that the Weasley loser has gone off in a huff, and let's face it he wouldn't be any help anyway,

"And the Granger girl wouldn't help because the rules say you have to do it alone… that girl loves the rules too much doesn't she? Not that you consider them friends but whatever. It is actually tradition for the champions to cheat. After all, in a way that is a part of the tournament, to find someone who can win, not someone who would blindly follow rules or orders."

"I can't win!" Rosette snarled angrily for a moment turning to the blonde before deflating and feeling stupid as she turned away. "I doubt I'll be able to walk away alive. Someone's trying to kill me, and even the people I thought were… or at least they try to pretend to be my friends believe I entered my name. I was one of the few people underage in this whole stupid school who didn't try to cheat that stupid Mug of Flames!"

Daphne couldn't help the small laugh, but that didn't turn Rosette's head. "I believe you. I know you didn't do anything wrong. I'm certain your real friends know that too. But this is much too elaborate to kill you. Believe it or not but I've… umm… watched you sometimes.

"You are powerful no matter who tries to convince you otherwise. I think you're smart too. Your class standings aren't bad at all for someone who slacks off when it comes to their written work and homework, and gets really high points for practical, without practice before class, when the teachers let you. In fact, considering all of that you could be top of the class because I think you can think outside of the box Granger is trapped diddling herself in."

Rosette didn't comment for a moment as she let out a tiny giggle before she groaned sadly. "This is great. A Slytherin girl is trying to make me feel better and instead she tries to say my friends are useless."

"Can you prove otherwise?" Daphne asked, which made Rosette wince.

"Well, no, I don't like Ron at all!" she agreed slowly. "And Hermione wouldn't know how to think for herself if left alone on a deserted island. She would die within a week. If I was trapped with her, and no food I don't think I would hesitate to chop her up and make Hermione stew!"

Daphne bit her lower lip to stop from laughing too much. "I think it isn't really stew without vegetables."

Rosette gave her a quick look and a small grin. "Well, Hermione Kebabs then," she said jokingly. "But… I think somewhere inside she cares about me more than she cares about what others think is best for me-maybe-hopefully-otherwise her life isn't her own and she becomes a useless slave to old men with boners for traditional crap.

"I know I don't fight back-it's hard when you're all alone. How could anyone fight all of these people varying for my power? I'm only fourteen. It's all so corrupt. To fight back I would have to become like them. I can sneak away from Ron and Hermione but they always run after me, and-!"

"They're both boring and not your real friends when the Weasley girl, and Lovegood girl are," Daphne interrupted with a shrug. "But Ronald the Douche doesn't even try to pretend to be a very good friend.

"Though, I think you might be right about Granger in a way, but neither of them losers seem to be here trying to cheer you up, but I am. You see Potter… Rosette. I think you can win. In fact I would bet on it. You just need help training. You need to learn things that aren't taught in the schoolbooks. Things that the idiot 'so-called leaders of the light' wouldn't want you to see and understand for yourself. Things that would help you think beyond all of that crap, dark equalling evil and light equalling good.

"There are tons of things about magic the school doesn't teach. And before you whinge and say you're not learning dark magic, magic is just magic. It is the intent that makes something bad or good.

"There are lots of things that are 'banned' from school, considered 'dark' by the school that are perfectly legal and even harmless, but banned because they could give people a better thought.

"Then there are plenty of spells considered to be the pinnacle of good that could cause serious damage, but they don't teach that in the school or it could make 'light' mage think for themselves and take away credit to all of the 'light/good', 'dark/evil' crap."

"Like what?" she asked curiously as she looked at the beautiful Slytherin girl with slightly red cheeks as she had let her curiosity capture her imagination. She wanted to listen because this girl wasn't trying to force her opinion but explain her own.

Daphne turned to her and they shifted slightly so they could face each other with Rosette folding her right leg under her tight little butt while the left dangled. Daphne couldn't sit like that with her robe in the way but she managed fine as she smirked while thinking of where to begin with spells Rosette had likely heard of.

"Resuscitation charm is a light spell that can kill!" Daphne said smugly.

Rosette frowned in thought while Daphne gave her this look with her cool silvery blue eyes daring her to figure it out herself. She licked her lips damp and looked away, missing Daphne's gulp as that was a cute little manoeuvre.

"I-I… umm… if used on someone already breathing-with their heart beating!" Rosette said as her emerald eyes were lighter than they were as they widened with her mind speeding through thought. "It could cause a heart attack if the person is healthy!"

"Exactly!" Daphne agreed offering Rosette a small smile. "The blood syphoning hex is dark magic, but what good use could it have?"

"Drawing out venom!" Rosette said almost without thinking as her brain was ready straight away that time.

"See, just two spells of a potential million, or infinite number and these are every day casts, but try this, the cleaning charm?"

"You could use it to blind someone!" she said, startled as she hadn't needed to think. "It-it could be very painful, and potential cause permanent damage!"

Daphne smiled a little more and leaned closer to the red head. "What would Granger's responses be hearing that?"

"T-that-that, no one would use those spells like that, and the blood syphoning hex is dark magic for a reason," she answered sadly but she wouldn't break Daphne's gaze. "She wouldn't give me good reason why, just because bad people would use it for bad! Ron would be worse.

"He would shout and scream that I shouldn't listen to you because you're a dark witch but. You are right. I shouldn't judge people like that or I would be like my muggle family and I refuse to be like them. Ginny and Luna are always trying to get me to stop doing stupid hero things because it was expected.

"I didn't risk my life saving Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets because it was expected. I did it because I could. Because I had too because none of the teachers would listen to me. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had done nothing…

"But they all acted, except Ginny, as if I did what I was supposed to do to be a good light witch hero. Though, I think Dumbledore and Ronald, and others like them despise me being a girl. Goddess forbid any girl become more powerful than men. I wouldn't be surprised if Morgana le Fay was the real hero and the victim of those legends-!"

"Neither would I!" Daphne agreed with a small grinning smirk.

Rosette laughed slightly and reached out and surprised Daphne as she took one of her hands between both of hers. Surprising her too as she brought the blondes fingers to her lips and gave her cold digits a little kiss before letting them relax on her lap, shocking her.

"I'm sorry Daphne that I let myself think you were a bad person just because you're in Slytherin!" she said blushing almost as much as Daphne was as she had never expected such a response from her and it surprisingly made her happy.

"The Sorting Hat said I could have been in Slytherin," she finished, startling the blonde. "Though, I don't think Dumbledore would have let that be a real possibility. I hope you can forgive me," she finished and then gave Daphne a hug, pulling herself into her warm arms.

Daphne gulped and quickly made sure no one was around before hugging her back as she knew Rosette needed that after the previous night she had to suffer. She stroked the brunettes hair and took in her strawberry scent before she finally pulled back to her previous spot and Daphne was surprised she missed the contact. She could get used to cuddling her very own light witch girl—friend.

However, she shook off that feeling as she watched Rosette smile. It was different to before. It wasn't constrained or forced. It was genuine, which she didn't see much of, but that was what Daphne liked to see. She could only be genuine behind closed doors but Rosette could any time she wanted and that made Daphne feel good to actually see it for a change as she only seemed to really smile with Luna and Ginny.

"So. You're going to help me win then?" Rosette asked in hope, and now Daphne was surprised this girl showed that she believed winning was possible-no-she believed winning was a certainty. Going from believing she was going to die to walking away with the trophy was a good sign that Rosette could see the bigger picture.

"Right!" Daphne agreed as she pulled out a small book from her robe and handed it to her new friend; her light witch friend.

Rosette looked it over and frowned. "Occlumency and Legilimency-mind magic?" she asked in confusion.

Daphne nodded. "I'm not very good at legilimency at all, but I haven't really tried it much beyond some curiosity, but I can teach you to defend your mind, which is occlumency."

"Why would I need to learn that?"

Sighing Daphne rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever wondered how Dumbledore and Snape just seem to know when students have been up to 'no' good, but can never do anything about it without real proof?" she asked and Rosette looked sick as her skin paled further.

Pulling the book to her chest Rosette looked at her new friend in a hurry. "You have to help me with this. I want to do it all. I don't want them looking inside my head. That's disgusting. That's a violation of my personal thoughts-it's illegal too isn't it, which would be why Dumbledore and Snape can't just call us out when they have no proof because they'll go to jail!?"

Daphne nodded her head. "That would also mean that every student would know and start learning to stop them-well those not in old man pants-who chose not to believe he had any right to their memories," she replied with a small amused grin.

"This book is a simplified version of the main thing," she continued. "My mum is quite clever and wrote it and taught me and my sister occlumency. Legilimency is actually considered a dark art so you can see how Dumbledore is a bigot. Occlumency is also restricted because they don't want people being in control of themselves. If you didn't know there are curses and hexes all over the place people are susceptible too, but this would break the control over them. It's mostly small things that aren't too out of character or they wouldn't work at all.

That actually explains why people would fear 'his' name so much, but then that is a powerful dark jinx so you would have to have a very powerful mind to say it, like yours, so you shouldn't have too much trouble learning."

"Oh," Rosette said with a thoughtful frown likely remembering all the times she spoke 'his' name without thought or concern. "Umm… Daphne. I was just feeling this odd sense that I should go to Hermione with this and ask her what she thought.

"Then I remembered when she had my broom taken from me the year before when I had already asked Firebrand where it came from and it never left the factory. She wouldn't listen to me and was just adamant she was right. If I went to her, she would have went to McGonagall, and she would have went to Dumbledore."

"Then they would have stopped you hanging out with me!" Daphne agreed as Rosette had obviously realised though it beat around the bush that she was being manipulated by a spell that got the information back to Dumbledore without her stubbornness, which would stop her wanting to 'bother' him directly.

"I still won't ride that thing after all of the armatures messed with it," she replied with an eye roll. "None of them seem to get that I won't trust it anymore. If just anyone could make a broom fly then everyone would, so I won't trust it not to fall out of the sky anymore.

"Anyway, I bought my awesome Starlight Breaker, Starler!" she squealed in delight looking giddy thinking about it. "She's a proper broom, and she is so fast, no one can touch us. She's a custom made version straight out of Japan and she can run circles around the Firebolt! I could so win the UK Quickstream Championship this year if I could get into the race, but I doubt that old bastard would ever let me be different from all these quidditch loving idiots!"

Daphne smiled as she watched Rosette fume, showing her passion for something she really loved was cute and wonderful to see. It was a proper lover of flying that referred to their broom with a gender, and then gave their broom a nickname.

Daphne poked the brunette on the nose, startling her and stopping her continued rant and causing her to blush brightly. Rosette was so adorable and cute, and sweet and wonderful-Daphne quickly caught her thoughts before they went somewhere she didn't approve, just yet at least as they were heading into sexy and hot territory.

"We have other problems first!" Daphne reminded the brunette heroine.

Rosette double took with widened eyes as she looked down at the book clutched between her fingers held tightly to her chest before looking up at her new and only dark witch girl—friend. Well only dark witch friend, for now at least as Daphne had female friends who were likely going to become her new dark witch friends too.

"I need to learn and quick!" she said in concern as she was starting to feel paranoid about mental assaulting teachers who were getting away with it.

Daphne nodded and in a sign of understanding patted her shoulder. "You can just brush those thought and impulses a side by remembering. _ALWAYS_ think before you tell anyone anything important to _YOU_!" she said making sure she understood and she nodded her head.

"Okay," Daphne said. "First without a wand an attack by legilimency needs eye contact, so just don't look into their eyes, but try to make that seem accidental. They won't risk using a wand, especially Snape as that would be a one-way ticket to Azkaban Prison. Then at those times they're looking at you concentrate on something stressful, like schoolwork or living through the tournament or wondering what the first task will be or something like that!"

"I just hope I can do that!" she replied with a sigh. "Thanks a lot. Can I borrow this book? Don't worry I'll be careful not to be seen."

"Of course!" she agreed while she wondered why her heart was beating so powerfully in her chest at the same time as trying not to give it reason like she always would when watching this amazing creature.

"One last thing," she said. "The walls have eyes, ears, and mouths," she said startling Rosette as she hadn't ever likely thought much on that. "I should go. We shouldn't be seen together… well for too long anyway," she finished as she went to stand when she was startled as the brunette had taken her hand, stopping her.

"Don't go. I don't care what people think!" she said looking at her in hope, but there was a resigned spark in her eyes that knew they couldn't hang out, not yet, not while corruption and self-centred morons ran the magical world.

Daphne had to sigh as she would have loved to stay with her. "It's not that I care what the other Slytherins or Gryffindors would say. But you're the Girl-Who-Lived. To people like Dumbledore I'm a corrupting influence to be kept away, and they would actively do that making it harder to help you.

"The fact is. I am going to corrupt and influence you. And you, Rosette Potter. You're going to be an incredible witch!"

Rosette smiled a little as she let her new friends hand go and let her stand. Daphne turned and started walking when she was called. She turned back to see Rosette had stood with her hands in front of her fidgeting with her fingers in a cute nervous manner.

"Rosie!" she said with a light blush as she looked at Daphne. "I don't normally like people using it, but I think. I think coming from you it would sound nice."

"Rosie!" Daphne tried and smiled a little as Rosette's lips stretched in a wide grin. "I'll see you tomorrow Rosie," she said before she turned around and left the way she came down the pier while Rosette sat back down and started reading her new book. Daphne made a mental note to learn and teach her a simple illusion charm to overlay another book over that one so she could read it in front of others but all they would read was the fake book.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. III

**Stop the Monster**

Daphne felt light-hearted and more at ease now she knew Rosette-Rosie was a little more prepared for the coming tournament and was preparing to set herself to get free from the controlling headmaster.

She set her expression from mild (since Rosette had somehow made her feel happy) to the cold that promised death before she re-entered the school. It was around lunch time so she went to the Great Hall straight away. The first thing she did was look to the Slytherin table for her best friend. She saw her blonde haired sister Astoria, but not Tracey. Astoria's hair was a bit shorter than Daphne's and pulled back into a ponytail.

However, looking away and scanning the hall with her eyes she found her wayward best friend at the Hufflepuff table talking to a couple of Hufflepuff fourth year girls. They looked uncomfortable with the way she was being much too forward while flirting with them. They didn't seem to mind too much or they would have likely ran a mile, but she was obviously embarrassing the red head and blonde while flattering them at the same time. Though, knowing her she was likely being a bit too rude too like the naughty little minx she was.

"Hey Daph!"

She had been about to join her friend and get her to calm down when she turned to see her sister waving her over. She internally shrugged as she moved over and took a seat next to her sister. It was no wonder Astoria had called her over as there weren't many Slytherins at lunch yet and she had been sitting by herself. Not that she seemed to have made any friends, she was more social with none Slytherins, but then not many of them could not hope to be worth her time because they were arses.

Why would anyone want to hang out with an arse? That would have been almost as bad as hanging with a dick or pussy, or she would shudder to think what it would be like to hang out with a giant douche or a turd sandwich.

Slytherins thought way too highly of themselves when quite honestly they were boring. Most of them talked about each other behind each other's backs, and none of it was nice. They were huge gossips and actually seemed to think that some of the 'pureblood' goings on was interesting gossip.

Why should any of them care about that stuff? Was it because their parents pushed them so hard? Maybe if they stopped giving a crap about what their parents wanted dicks like the Dark Lord wouldn't rise up a muggle hating prick with a band of shitty pussies following his every command.

"What have you been up to all morning, Daph?" Astoria asked while Daphne dished herself some food and shook away her inner wonder. "Tracey's been with those Hufflepuff girls Bones and Abbot all morning flirting with them, hoping one wants to go on a date by the time she's finished wooing as they apparently both have nice sized boobs! Shouldn't you be keeping tabs on her, or was this another one of your crazy ideas?"

"Umm… you were encouraging her!" Daphne defended herself. "I just told her to find a girlfriend. I love her, but I don't love her like that. She liked your tits, so why don't you let her play with them to keep her out of trouble."

"Daph!" she whined. "Sure I love her too, and if she asked I suppose letting her stick her hands in my bra occasionally wouldn't hurt but I guess you're right. It isn't fair on her to let her believe we could be girlfriends when she could be off flirting with girls she might get. I suppose Abbot and Bones don't seem to be offended or bothered by her adorable advances."

"RONALD you're just a dick!"

They turned as they saw a small red haired Gryffindor girl wearing huge baggy robes with brown eyes full of hate and anger directed at a stupid looking ginger boy.

"I don't care what you think you pea brain!" she declared while she didn't seem to notice anyone watching her. "Rose isn't an attention seeker you dipshit! It shows how well you know her you self-centred wanker!" she hissed, and it was lucky there were only a few teachers in attendance and they wouldn't say anything about the cussing as they likely hated Ronald the Douche too.

The beautifully fit girl then stormed off when they were surprised as Ronald hit her with a tripping spell as she passed the Hufflepuff table and Tracey just happened to catch her before she fell and broke her nose. Tracey looked like she wanted to grin as the younger girls face was buried in her chest, bright red from embarrassment.

"Ginny what do you think you're doing with that filthy Slytherin!" Ronald suddenly demanded which was kind of amusing since he tripped her up and the Slytherin saved her from a potential trip to the hospital wing, and likely saved him worse than what was going to happen as his twin brothers would have decked him after Ginny had finished with him.

Ginny pulled herself up, still dizzy from the spell she sat up on Tracey's lap looking confused. She looked Tracey over and looked around before she realised what happened and her eyes turned to Ronald and she drew her wand in a flash as she stood.

Her wand exploded with a blue light and Ron pulled up a shield looking smug until the blue beam didn't seem to notice the shield as it went straight threw it without slowing down. That seemed to get Tracey's juices flowing as big boobs were great but she liked girls who could use such simple spells to cut through shields just as much, as powerful girls excited her, (which explained why she liked Daphne and Astoria so much), maybe she would get lucky on both fronts with this feisty red head.

Astoria snorted as Ronald was spun in a vortex of blue light and his robes started twisting up in knots squeezing him within them. He started squealing like a little pig as he fell to the floor once the spell was over in a tangle of knots, bound tightly and unable to move.

"Fucking shit!" Ginny declared while he was squealing for help and even the few teachers watching turned their attention away and gave it no thought. Obviously he got what he deserved and the few teachers around were considered 'second' rate by dicks like Ronald as they didn't answer to Dumble-Lore.

Rosette had entered the hall at that moment and looked down at him. He even had the gull to ask her for help but she shrugged and stepped over him before walking to the Gryffindor table and sitting alone while he swore and shouted, calling her every name under the sun. She didn't care and started her lunch while she gave Daphne a secret look and the blonde almost smiled.

"Oh no, Daphne!" Astoria startled her. "Don't tell me you've made friends with Potter. Please. Of all the crazy things you've ever thought was a good idea!"

"Shut up!" Daphne quickly hissed. "Okay, so I'm helping her. But she needs someone. And that someone is me. Those bastard 'light' wizards are going too far hurting her. I bet they enjoy it don't they? They get some sick pleasure in tormenting her! I'm going to help her. I'll help her learn everything she needs to so that she can tell them to fuck off and be a force that once in the battlefield Death Eaters and Order pricks flee from!"

Astoria sighed and pouted while shaking her head. "Well, okay, I'm in. I know you would drag me into this too so I'll help. But you should stake your claim so Tracey doesn't try to get her hands in her bra, but then Tracey normally likes them a lot bigger. I wonder whether the Weasley girl is sorting a big pair under those baggy second hand robes she wears," she said, smirking as Tracey had invited Ginny to join her and the Hufflepuff girls for lunch, making that three girls to flirt with.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "well, anyway. I have some research I need to get on with," she said as she finished the last of her food and stood from the table.

She left kissing her little sisters forehead (embarrassing her) before looking at the Gryffindor table and seeing Rosette smiling at her she almost swooned, but she knew she had work to do.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. IV

**Stop the Monster**

It was the following afternoon that Daphne found Rosette licking an ice cream with cone she got at lunch for desert while wondering the corridor looking adorable. It was Sunday so they were still away from classes so Rosette wasn't wearing her school robes.

She was wearing a rippled black and red chequered skirt that hang just halfway down her delicious looking thighs.

She was wearing a black sleeveless tee shirt with a collar around her neck. There were red sleeves tied on around her biceps hanging loosely to her hands. Her socks were long going up just above her knees, the right red and the left black with miss matched half-boots, the right black, and the left red.

Daphne hadn't looked out for her all of that day because she had to explain to Tracey that she didn't think she should be that 'open' about what she wanted and maybe make friends with a girl she liked before trying to get her naked. Then she had to make slight suggestions that she understand that Rosette Potter was completely off limits, and then received some teasing, so this was a surprise.

Rosette smiled at Daphne as her little pink tongue licked away at her ice cream. The blonde witch gulped and wondered whether Rosette knew what she was doing. Shaking her head clear she looked around to make sure they were alone and painting free.

"Rosette-umm… I mean Rosie!" Daphne said while she smiled and licked her ice cream some more when she noticed that some ice cream had spilt down her cone onto the fingers of her right hand.

She licked the cream from the side of the cone before transferring hands and one by one licked and sucked her fingers clean while she stopped in front of Daphne.

"Hey Daph!" she said smilingly as she continued with her ice cream, seemingly oblivious. "Would you like a lick?" she asked offering her ice cream.

Daphne cleared her throat. "No-no, thank you, Rosie!" she quickly said while her heart was hammering away in her chest and she hated herself as she realised she may have the hots for this girl. Well that would explain all of her stalking-umm-watching. "I-I umm-I can't think straight," she said, realising what she said she blushed too much and tried to reclaim her thought process.

"Sorry, Rosie!" she said sheepishly while she watched her finish her ice cream and munch up the cone, finishing it off. "I was looking for you too-umm… you have some ice cream on your lip, umm there," she said pointing to her.

"There, is it gone?" she asked trying to reaching around with her tongue.

Daphne smiled a little as she reached over and brushed it off with her right index finger and before she could think she looked into those stunning green eyes and sucked the little bit of cream off her finger. It took her a moment to realise what she did and quickly turned away blushing brighter than ever while Rosette was giggling behind her hands as she tried to stop.

"Umm-well, Rosie umm… I found an illusion spell that tricks people except the caster into believing that the book you're reading is another book. That way you won't have to suspiciously hide any time you want to read something special. I've never used the spell myself so we'll both have to learn it together. Then Granger won't see you reading something outside of school stuff and grass. So you'll be able to save all of your sneaking off to be 'alone' for magical practice."

"Oh, cool!" Rosette said siding up to Daphne's right side and smiling at her. Her lips were a little sparkly from gloss and her eyelashes were a thick deep black. "And don't be silly, everyone loves ice cream. Well except people who are lactose intolerant, but then there are lactose free milks."

Daphne wiped her sweaty palms on her blue robe hoping Rosette didn't think she was acting too weird because she had to wear that outfit and it made her look so cute and sexy.

"R-right, umm-oh no-there are paintings between here and the class I thought we could sneak away too."

"Oh, where is it?"

"Umm… sixth floor near the east tower there's a painting free section of the school that is unused-."

"Okay, this way!" Rosette startled her as she dragged her over to a blank wall, kicked a brick and it swung open into a corridor she had never been in before. Rosette was soon holding her right hand in her left with their fingers interlinked. The 'door' closed behind them as torches lit the darkness and Rosette led her up some stairs.

Daphne just stared in awe as Rosette tapped several locations on the marble wall with her finger without carrying on all the way up the stone stairs. She double took as the stairs opened to another corridor that led them up some more stairs that took them to another secret corridor that went up at a slop before they exited back into the school into a painting free corridor.

"W-what the…?! Where are we?" Daphne asked actually impressed as they had been on the second floor and she didn't recognise this corridor.

"Seventh floor-south tower," she replied nonchalant while smiling and dragging her into a classroom that seemed to be used as a school clubroom. "This is the charms clubroom. I think it's more of a homework thing than just for fun, as charms may seem easy it can be quite tricky for most students," she said as she led them to the blackboard reaching her free hand under the blackboard they heard a click and then the blackboard was pulled up swinging open to reveal a slid down.

"After you, Daph!" Rosette said while Daphne looked down the dark and sighed as Rosette helped her up and she slid down. She was surprised the slid evened out to give her a soft landing when Rosette came down giggling after her. Lights had lit up the new back corridor and she looked up just as Rosette came to her stop.

Daphne gulped as Rosette's skirt was up around her waist, and her legs open by her face showing her red cotton panties an inch from her face. She sat up sharp while Rosette seemed to have enjoyed the ride but she blushed a little as she realised Daphne could see her panties covering her perfect butt as she had slid down on her tummy and kneeling up on her hands and knees she turned an embarrassed smile to her friend.

"Oops, sorry Daph!" she said as she brushed down her skirt as her butt was almost in the blondes face and stood up, helping her friend up too. "I don't normally run around this side of the school wearing a skirt or anything like that, normally trousers are for exploring, and I'm normally alone anyway, trying to get some peace and quiet. I had to shut the door after me and never manage to turn around while doing that!"

"T-that's okay, of course, I don't mind, any time-!" she stuttered over herself and felt like she wanted to sink into a pit and die but Rosette just smiled more at her.

"You're more fun than I expected Daphne," she said retaking her hand and hugging hold of her arm, pulling her along. "Welcome to east tower floor six," she chimed as she kicked a wall and it sprang open letting them out into the dimly lit corridor painting free before closing the door behind them.

"You work miracles," Daphne said in awe. "Maybe we could hang out more than I thought with that kind of shortcut and escape route."

"Oh, that was nothing," she replied shrugging thoughtfully. "There are three hundred and twelve secret passageways that I know of throughout the school. I can use every single one because forty two have parseltongue passwords and I speak parseltongue. Another fifty eight have spoken passwords and the rest have some kind of trick to them, but I memorised every single one."

"W-wait. How?" she asked in shock.

"I-well. I have a map my father and his friends made!" she answered sheepishly. "They were explorers and wrote them all in so they could remember it all I guess."

"And you know it all by heart?" Daphne asked slowly while Rosette nodded. "B-but how-does that mean you could lead me to anywhere in the school without looking at the map?"

Rosette nodded. "Yeah, even the house common rooms without using the front entrances. I have an eidetic memory and memorised everything."

"A-what?"

"It's umm… I have a photographic memory!" she said and she saw the horror written on Daphne's face but waved it off. "I didn't remember my parents' murder until last year when the dementors forced it out of me. It's why I've been having trouble sleeping ever since. I'm sure you can tell. Nobody else ever looked like you did yesterday. I think I'll be okay now though. Well I suppose all of the horrible tasks I've been through haven't helped my sleeping problems. Hopefully, some of the occlumency exercises will help me to lock them out of my subconscious so I can get a better rest."

"I'll help too!" Daphne said surprising Rosette with a tight hug that the brunette sunk into as she hugged back.

They stood holding each other for several minutes before Rosette pulled back with a smile and kissed Daphne on the cheek. "Thank you for being my hero. Without you I could never break free," she said while Daphne's cheeks darkened she smiled genuinely too.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," she replied. "They do stupid and dangerous things-not for you-not because of you-but to be with you! We're in this tournament together, so don't you for a moment think that I will ever abandon you because I swear to you, Rosette that I will always be here for you!"

Rosette smiled in happiness as she took her friends hand again and tugged her into a classroom. "Will this do to learn?" she asked hopefully and Daphne nodded as they found some cushions and set them out so they could lounge around as Daphne pulled out a book from her robes and they lay on their tummies together with the book open between them.

Daphne marvelled that Rosette read the whole two pages in less than a minute and had to wait for her to catch up. The chapter about the spell and how to perform it was several pages long so Rosette had to wait but she didn't mind as she mentioned she could review everything she read in her head.

It was no wonder Rosette got such nice grades without trying very hard. It would be amusing to see Granger's face if Rosette started taking classes seriously and outshining her. Though the teachers under Dumbledore's thumb might not like that. Rosette was smarter than Daphne thought, very much so. She was certain that Rosette could likely recite all four school years' worth of textbooks and maybe even perform every spell since they weren't all that hard given a bit of practice.

That startled her as she turned to Rosette once they had finished together and asked something that just came to mind. "Just before you came in to lunch yesterday, had you already finished that occlumency book my mum wrote?"

"Oh, where Ron got decked by Ginny?" she asked with a smile and nodded her head. "Yeah, sorry I haven't brought it back yet I was hoping that you had the full thing so I can go over them both. You have another copy of that one don't you?"

She nodded slowly. "Well my sister does, and mum has a few spare copies, so you can keep it, and here," she said pulling out a larger book. "Magical pocket if you were wondering," she said as she handed Rosette a huge tome. "You'll have to return this one though. It's quite valuable. It also goes on to talk about loads of irrelevant things too, but the correct chapters are marked."

"Thanks," she said. "You don't happen to have a standard book of spells grade four in there do you? Then I can use the illusion spell on this book! That way busybodies will think I'm just preparing for the tournament."

"Good idea!" she smiled as they sat up together and she pulled out her copy of the book. "My mum is good with runes so added this pocket to all my robes. Said it was useful. I never realised how until now. I just use a backpack for school so this way I can hide books I'm getting for you."

"Thanks," Rosette said with a sweet smile as she started trying the spell after she pulled out her wand.

"That isn't the wand you use in class!" Daphne said as this wand was a light wood and the one she used in class was black.

"Oh, right," she agreed sheepishly as she slid the other wand out from on-top of her left forearm. "The wand that wand guy gave me fights me every step of the way, so I found this. It was my mothers, and it accepted me. It feels sad sometimes. I think she misses my mother, and she hates my other wand. I only keep it because they keep telling me that it chose me, but it never did; I just thought Dumbledore was happy that my wand had his phoenixes feather as its core."

Daphne grimaced. "I wouldn't use that wand if I were you. In fact you should destroy it completely during the first task! Then… then in front of everyone use your mothers and come up with something about having kept it on you to feel a connection to her, and make sure you make some big display of it choosing you. That way Dumbledore can't try taking it or force another phoenix wand on you."

Daphne didn't mention to Rosette that it was amazing that she was bitch-slapping the other wand into doing amazing things. That wand should have hampered her but instead it seemed to make her get better. Daphne wondered how worried that was making Dumbledore as he forced her to give everyone a huge handicap and she was still outshining them with her practical magic.

"Wow, you're sneaky!" Rosette said as she slid her crappy wand back up her sleeve and they got to practice the spell. It only took Rosette a few hours to get the spell down to such an art form that Daphne was in awe, and that was what Rosette did while going slowly so Daphne could try to keep up. It would take Daphne several more days just to be confident enough to use the spell on a book in public without anyone seeing through it.

Rosette smiled and kissed Daphne's cheek again as she bid her friend farewell after leading her back to a more populated area of the school and sneaking off through a secret passageway.

Daphne hid her grin as it was late afternoon, early evening and she walked passed some other students. Rosette had so much talent and she was such a sweet person, but Daphne could see there was rebellion in her heart. That was what the world needed. They needed a saviour not a pawn.

They needed a champion. _Ironically_.


	5. V

**Stop the Monster**

It was early the next morning and Daphne was dressed and ready for lessons. Tracey was on the toilet taking a pee but otherwise ready too and Daphne leaned up against the wall of their bathroom watching as they were still having a conversation which led there.

"Daph!" Tracey said rolling her eyes and interrupted the blonde girls' ramblings. "I know you're hitting it off with Potter, but don't read too much into your friendship yet. You keep telling me to go slow and I am. I 'secretly' spent the day hanging out with Ginny Weasley yesterday assisting in making sure her idiot brother, Ronald the Douchebag had a terrible day; it was fun. We were getting on very well. I never knew we had such twisted senses of humour in common, and she was almost more vindictive in her vengeance than me.

"She's freaking hot too, cute, and tight in all the right places, and I also have it on good authority from some girl I threatened from her year that Ginny is quite large in the chest, hiding those beauties away in those baggy robes."

"Did you enjoy hanging out with her, or the thought of her boobs?" Daphne asked the sheepish girl while ignoring the fact she was threatening a girl who probably never paid her roommates boobs much attention or thought. If Ginny liked Tracey she seemed to be the sort of girl who would have been flattered that Tracey went to such silly lengths for her, and deep down, Daphne knew that if Tracey liked the Weasley girl that she wouldn't care how big her titties were.

"Well, yes she was really fun! We had a great time together!" she agreed readily. "Wait-I bet Potter has seen her tits before; can you ask her how big they are? I know it might be a touchy subject because she's so flat chested, but please."

Daphne groaned while glaring. "I will not ask her any such thing!" she replied. "And I think small is cute and if you saw that great arse in those panties… well-!" she shook off the memory as she had already explained that pleasant incident to her friend that night, smugly making her best friend super jealous. "Anyway, what if Rosie goes and tells Ginny that you were asking for her boob size; they will both be amused with your antics and probably tease you in amusing ways. And how do you know Ginny would swing like that with you?" she asked with a smug smirk.

"I'll take her on a fantastic date!" she said thoughtfully. "And please don't ask Potter, I changed my mind. I didn't think that far ahead. Rosette and Ginevra are best friends! I'll have to find out for myself," she said while wiping with some toilet tissue and pulling up her white panties, flushing the chain before washing her hands. "My family is loaded and I have a huge allowance so I can buy her the best meal in Hogsmead that she would never get from a stupid boy and then she'll be lovely putty in my hands!"

"Try not to crash and burn!" Daphne said with a shake of her head as Tracey dried her hands before leading her out of their bathroom and into their room. "It's bad enough we have Snape first thing without you crying in my arms later because you had your feelings accidently hurt because she didn't know that you really do like her like her.

"She's actually quite a nice girl, doesn't start trouble with Slytherins and talks nicely with Astoria; I think they're kind of secret friends as they get along, so she wouldn't hurt your feelings on purpose."

Tracey groaned. "Ah dam, Snape first thing!" she whined.

Believe it or not but most Slytherins didn't actually like Snape once they realised he didn't want to do more than be a bitch to the other three houses rather than teaching them something. It was all a lie that the other teachers showed favourites, which was surprising considering the headmaster showed favourite with Gryffindors that he was the only one.

Then Snape didn't teach them how to ward cauldrons, and never even reprimand that idiot Malfoy and his minions for trying to make other people's potions, which could potentially be deadly if brewed wrong, explode.

One day something terrible would happen and Snape and the school would be sued by a powerful family who wouldn't back down to Dumbledore's pleading 'Grater Good' bullshite or pressure like she had heard about in the past.

The only upside Daphne could ever see was that it was shared by Gryffindors so she would get to see Rosette, even if they couldn't talk or sit together she would take what little she could get just to admire the girl she liked.

Unfortunately it wouldn't be till the weekends that Daphne and Rosette could hang out again as they thought that was safer. That way Daphne could only slid Rosette some books to study from during the week so they would unfortunately only be able to talk for a few minutes a day.

It was okay for Tracey. Dumbledore didn't give one-hoot for Ginny if her first year was anything to go on. It wouldn't take long before Rosette came to that conclusion too, but she would let her get there-herself. Then Ginny would find out, and if ever confronted with the evidence that Dumbledore let Ginny get hurt and almost die he would try to make Rosette believe that it was all for hers or Ginny's own good or some such bulls.

"Well let's just get some breakfast first!" Daphne said leading Tracey from their room. "Let's worry about that waste of space Snape when we get to the classroom."

"Yeah," she agreed leading the way.

Breakfast was uneventful and Daphne chose to take a few sneak peeks at Rosette. She didn't know how that girl managed to look so hot even in her boring school uniform, which had annoying robes in the way or her stunning body. She came to an annoying conclusion that she hated magical world clothes and wished the school did away with that so she could get a better look of her Girl-Who-Lived.

"Be a little more discreet, Sis," Astoria startled her, laughing as she took the free seat next to her. "You know yesterday Tracey was with that Weasley girl tormenting Ronald the Douchebag! People already think we're weird enough," she said turning to Tracey, "but if you girls are free sometime I would like to hire you both to 'punish' a few of my enemies," she said handing Tracey a huge roll of parchment.

"Is the whole school in here?" Tracey asked when she opened it and only read one huge name. "Luna Lovegood?" she asked confused as that was the only name. "Serious? She's like the least threatening girl in the school! She's a good girl! Doesn't hurt anyone! She's also amusing and Ginny and Rosette's best friend. What could she have possibly done for you to put her on this 'list'?"

Astoria pouted and folded her arms under her chest. "I walked into one of those freaky bathrooms without the cubicles because the school is cheap, just to wash my hands as we had finished herbology with Hufflepuffs and I can't stand using the nearer bathroom as then I would have to put up with some idiot classmates arguing.

"Well Lovegood was in there on the toilet, completely unconcerned with me seeing her. Then-then she asked me whether I liked watching girls on the toilet. She then stood up as she wiped and said she didn't mind me watching if it made me happy. She said I was cute and a cute pervert was better than an ugly one, and it was better to know her very own pervert. She's a freaking freak!"

Tracey burst out laughing while Daphne had to place her face in her arms folded on the table while she gasped for breath as she had never heard of something so funny before.

"Luna is just socially awkward!" They were startled but relieved as it was only Ginny standing behind them leaning over them, amused smirk on her lips.

"How long have you been there?" Astoria demanded nervously.

"Oh, I was going to ask Tracey something when she said about Luna being on your list," she said. "I was curious. You should be more careful about what you talk about. At least nobody else is around you girls; they think you're weird enough as is. But that was funny. Don't mind Luna, Tori; it was likely her way of asking you whether you wanted to hang out.

"You don't exactly hang around anyone else and believe it or not but she is very smart and observant. You probably just looked at her, you know where, and she knew you liked that. Since she doesn't have anyone but me and Rose, and you don't seem to have anyone but your sister and Tracey, she put two and two together and thought you could bond over her bits if that was what you liked."

Astoria groaned as she rubbed her brow and snatched her scroll back and put it away. "Okay, no wonder she doesn't get on with anyone. I'll think about going and finding her later, and maybe-you know-it might not be so bad hanging out. She is kind of right. She is cute, sweet, and funny. I'm really sad aren't I?" she asked but none of them answered.

"Well what did you want?" Tracey asked with a smile as Ginny's school robe wasn't as baggy as her casual and her chest stood out more.

"Oh, right!" she said sheepishly. "If you still want to I can make it this weekend-you know-in Hogsmead since I got kicked out of chess club for what we were doing to Ronald. I don't know what I was thinking about when I joined up. It only started as a way to crush Ronald at the only thing he was good at. He looked so happy when they kicked me out because he barely won against me. I loved just to force him into a stalemate because that seemed to piss him off the most."

"Of course!" Tracey agreed right away. "It's a date. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at nine AM this Saturday if that's okay?"

Ginny blushed a little and nodded her head. "That would be perfect!"

"Don't worry I'm treating!" she said with a cheeky grin and a wink while Ginny looked more embarrassed as she quickly hurried away as they saw her idiot brother Ronald glaring at her. However, that couldn't have been why she rushed as his glare intensified as she sat with Rosette whispering 'secrets' that made giggles.

Daphne shrugged that away as she, her sister and best friend continued their breakfast. "So, Astoria, are you going to try making friends with Lovegood?" she asked after a few minutes while looking over at the Ravenclaw table. "That girl is really quite adorable," she said, frowning as she could make out that some of Luna's classmates were teasing her, (and certainly not in a friendly joshing way), and though she seemed to be quite versed at pretending they didn't bother her, Daphne could see hints of a girl that wanted to cry.

Astoria looked over too. She grimaced and sighed. "Just curse me now because I made her sad yesterday and now they think they can get away with upsetting her. Only I can upset her like that because I'm an idiot who didn't know what I was doing!" she sighed as Daphne patted her shoulder in a show of support as her little sister stood up and stormed over to the Ravenclaw table with a pout and angry glare combo move.

Tracey and Daphne watched as Astoria sat next to Luna and suddenly the boys and girls picking on Luna cried out as their faces were sprouting mountains of fuzzy pink hair, blinding them and tangling together they fell from their seats while Flitwick charged down from the teachers table to their rescue. Daphne was certain her sister had made sure they knew who hexed them and why, so hopefully they wouldn't pick on Luna ever again.

"Wow. That's kind of sweet. Luna looks so happy, cuddling with Astoria's arm like that!" Tracey said with a pleasant sigh. "Well, anyway, let's get going. That greasy bastard has already left the teachers table, and the bell will ring in a few minutes. You know he 'expects' us before the second bell with time to spare, as if he isn't wasting our time with just turning up! He wants us before time!"

"Good point!" she agreed as they left their leftovers and quickly left the hall. They had wondered why it was so quiet at their table, but remembered that Malfoy and his dick-heads liked to lick Snape's shite-hole by being early. Though, that made little sense as to only be seen as Snape never let them in until just before second bell.

"Rosette!"

They looked around as they heard Ronald Weasley growl out the name as if it was dirt. Rosette Potter had been walking with Ginny, and it looked as if they were about to part ways at a set of stairs where Ginny had a different class as she was a year younger, so Rosette was going downstairs, and Ginny was staying on that floor.

Rosette Potter looked around with her amazing emerald green eyes like sheets of a frozen river, not that Ronald seemed to recognise when someone was pissed off with him. Let alone the fact that Rosette seemed to hate him.

"Ronald, can I do something for you?" she asked, and he looked smug for a moment when she chose to continue speaking, "because I would like to do something for you, like rip out your larynx so I don't have to ever hear your annoying voice ever again!"

That just made him rage with anger. Though Daphne noted the confusion so he obviously only figured it was something about his mouth (which was wrong) because of the threat to shut him up.

"How dare you speak to me like that-and stop laughing, Ginny you Slytherin loving Dark Witch freak!"

Daphne and Tracey had stopped to watch. Plus if they did carry on to potions they would have had to interrupt or find a longer way around which might make them miss second bell altogether, and only someone like Malfoy could get away with that with Snape. Missing second bell with his class became skipping class altogether unless you liked being verbally abused for an hour and a half.

Ginny's eyes rolled, unimpressed. "You're just jealous that any friend you want to make wants nothing to do with you, and any that does is a D rated idiot just like you.

"It's a shame as even Hermione doesn't think for herself when she could be pretty cool. Rose saved her life her first year and Hermione just says Dumbledore this, McGonagall that. They said, blah blah blah and doesn't care to think for herself, and being a muggle-born with that attitude just makes it worse because that means she was groomed since first year with your filthy help. But Rose has always been too smart for that kind of crap! Just get lost Ronald, and drop out of Rose's business, or I'll blimin' hex you!"

"I'll tell mum-!"

Tracey snorted, startling them, "hey Daph!" she said. Amused. "Isn't that what that dick-weed Malfoy says when he knows he can't win at anything. He runs off crying to daddy. But this idiot runs off to his Dumbledore worshiping mommy, hoping she'll force his sister to be a douchebag just like him. As if!"

Ronald looked to see they outnumbered him and stormed off down the stairs to the dungeons. Daphne knew he would tell Dumbledore about them 'bullying' him, but likely not mention his sisters' rebelliousness, and if he did Dumbledore would just laugh it off as a teenager thing she would grow out off because he was that naive to believe that no one in the light could doubt his motives and intentions.

They all looked at each other and shrugged as the three forth years headed down and Ginny waved bye before heading to her class. Daphne pulled out a book quickly and handed it to Rosette with a small smirk.

Rosette smiled at her friend as she quickly hid it away in her book bag for later investigation, thanking her friend.

"So, Potter, how big are Ginny's tits?" Tracey asked, startling her as they all stopped on the stairs away from any paintings or anyone as they knew they were trailing behind everyone else, as Rosette was placing her new book away. Tracey gave her best friend a sheepish look while Rosette blushed brightly. "Sorry Daph I couldn't quite help myself."

"Umm…-" Rosette stumbled out. "Err, well, they are quite big I suppose!" she surprisingly answered as she made a motion at her own chest only out a lot more than her small unnoticed bumps within her robe. "Her nipples are quite big too. I couldn't tell you the size of her boobs though as I haven't looked inside any of her bras at the labels. I've only seen them while we were changing when I stayed at her house and went to the quidditch. We showered together because we didn't need to waste all the hot water and ruin the others shower as we both enjoy a long soak, but I didn't do that with a tape measure.

"Hmm… Granger was there too, but she wouldn't shower with us. Like what is her problem? It wasn't like she had any modesty when she took her time changing in Ginny's room, even sitting around naked, like seriously. She has this huge bush between her legs and Ginny and I found it amusing to make puns and she never got the hint."

Tracey was giggling while Daphne was amused even if a little jealous of Ginny seeing Rosette naked and showering with her, wondering whether they washed each other, and blushing a little at the thought as that sounded hot. From Tracey's blush and dazed eyes she was likely thinking about some naughty things too.

"So," Tracey said with a small grin. "What is Ginny like down 'there'?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, cute red hairs, but they're fine and neat!" she replied with a cheeky grin. "So you do want to date Ginny, and this date is a real date. Well you be sure to look after her. I like her a lot. Don't worry she likes you like that too, but don't tell her I told you until after you start kissing on the lips and stuff. That will only earn me awesome best friend points then, okay?

"Anyway, she's really nice and doesn't treat me like crap. We're kind of best friends, like sisters even; her Luna and me. I was going to get up and teach those douches that were picking on Luna at breakfast a lesson when Astoria beat me too it.

"I've never seen her looking so happy before. But then Luna was trying to make her a new friend yesterday, but that probably went weird. Luna is a very loyal and good friend. She is very smart, and I think she's mildly autistic, but the magical world wouldn't recognise something like that because they don't care for helping people who have disabilities. But she manages just fine with me and Ginny looking after her, and now Tori and you girls. She'll be so happy to have so many new friends.

"She's great, and don't think of her as different because she is odd because when it comes to normal things she can be a little dim… well very dim. She's funny sometimes and sweet, loving, and clever, see's things that normal people miss, which is ironic considering everything she lets pass by. She did tell me that she wanted to be very close friends with Astoria because she didn't have many friends either.

"I think she fancies your sister to be honest Daphne because she admitted a few times that she didn't want boys. I guess that would explain her odd behaviour that Ginny was telling me about in the bathroom, trying in her sweet little-innocent and naive way to make 'friends' with the girl she liked."

"Well, that's good. Astoria does need a proper 'friend' of her own," Daphne said with a grin as she felt for her fellow blonde now she understood she was different for a reason and planned to look up autism sometime in the future to understand her soon to be new friend better. "But you didn't have to tell Tracey about Ginny's boobs. She's just a bit of a perv, but her hearts in the right place, so don't worry! I know she will take very good care of the red haired mischief-maker."

Rosette smiled. "Okay, I'll trust you girls!" she said happily, "but we shouldn't arrive at that bastards class together," she said wrapping them both in a warm and special hug reserved only for people she loved, squishing them together they melted before she was gone, hurrying off as the second bell rang.

They started and charged after her only to stop as Rosette had stopped in the potions corridor and the other forth years were missing which meant they had been let in the class already.

Rosette turned to them, "umm… you girls want to skive off potions or go in there and get shouted at by that knob jockey for most of the class?"

"Umm… you want to hide out in a bathroom somewhere?" Tracey suggested while the other two nodded and within moments they were in the nearest which happened to be one of the cheapo ones.

"I think the cheap ones seem to be more Slytherin adjacent!" Rosette said pouting. "Just don't think of leaky faucets or running brooks!"

"Too late!" Tracey complained. "But I can hold, no big! I would have anyway in greasy's class! No one has the guts to ask him to skip out to use the loo. They would probably rather piss their pants."

Rosette giggled but rolled her eyes. "This is just a girl's bathroom. If you need to go pee, go ahead. Your fanny wouldn't be the first or last I've ever seen. Don't be so silly, Tracey or you could hurt yourself."

"I've never used the loo in front of anyone but Daphne before," she said, embarrassed. "And that's because we're two to a room in Slytherin and we have our own shower and toilet but no cubicles or anything."

"Wow," Rosette said in awe. "That's weird! Each year in Gryffindor has their own dorms with showers. Let's see, umm… first and second year's share, third and fourth, and so on with fifth, six and seventh years sharing because that bathroom is super-huge. Then the loos have cubicles. Though, I have seen a few girls leaving their doors open.

"Like Katie Bell was using our bathroom. I caught her diddling herself like three times already so blatant that I know she wanted some younger girl to catch her, so her friends didn't find out she liked other girls and what she liked to do to get off."

She giggled while Tracey opened her robe to see her white underwear and pulled down her panties before choosing a toilet and sitting to let out a tinkle.

"She must be a perv! Did you watch?" Tracey asked.

Rosette blushed and shrugged. "She started a conversation about quidditch and continued till she squirted her naughty girl stuff all over her hand and even licked her fingers clean all nonchalant like, so of course I watched; I had never seen another girl doing something so naughty before."

"Big time perv then!" Daphne said hiding her jealousy as she would have loved to do that and have Rosette watching.

"Yeah, but wow, Tracey. I thought Ginny was weird not wearing clothes under her robe!" Rosette said with wide eyes as she wasn't shy about watching the other girls piss pouring out of her fanny. "Then it was weirder knowing Hermione didn't as she is muggle-born. But I suppose she does try too hard to fit in as a witch while I care very little about what people think of me as a magician. I should let my mad magic skills speak for themselves. Robes don't make us any more or less magical than muggle clothes. Clothes are just clothes. They keep us warm and decent, and some make us look sexy and yummy.

"I wear a uniform under my robe," she said undoing it to show her black skirt, white blouse and red and black angle-striped tie lose around her neck, and black shoes. They both took a moment to check out Rosette's sweet looking legs as her socks were long coloured like the tie halfway up her thighs.

"It would feel weird not wearing normal clothes," she said before lifting her skirt to show her crimson coloured panties. "Also, why am I the only girl I've ever met in the magical world to have different coloured undies?" she asked as she let her skirt fall back into place while not seeing the reaction she had on the other two girls or the smug look Daphne shot Tracey.

"Umm… where did you get them?" Tracey asked as she wiped her fanny with some tissue before flushing the chain and pulling up her panties before washing her hands before doing up her robe.

"Oh, I got these from a shop in London!" she said thoughtfully. "I think these ones were from Next!"

"Next?" they both asked.

"Yep! Or Choice!" she agreed. "They're muggle shops so I suppose you haven't been before."

"Well I don't think the magical world does different colours or styles. Are they silk?" Daphne asked.

"Satin!" she corrected sheepishly. "They're really quite comfortable, but I think I still prefer cotton, mainly for hotter weather as it breaths better so my bits won't get so sweaty."

Daphne almost got lost with that pleasant thought before shaking her head clear. "Umm… why don't we learn a spell each to pass the time rather than talking about bits and knickers?" she suggested as she was certain she needed to change the subject as it was making her feel hot and sweaty and she was sure if they didn't stop she would need to change her undies.

"Good idea!" Rosette agreed readily. "I know, I bet we each know at least one spell that the other doesn't, so why don't we each teach each other that one spell we think the other might find fun or useful."

"Okay!" Tracey agreed while Daphne nodded in agreement too. "But it has to be something good. Nothing taught at school, and nothing in any of our schoolbooks!"

"Alright!" Rosette agreed. "Do you girls know the… umm… reckoning charm?"

"No. What does it do?" Daphne asked, interested more than necessary. Tracey would tease her later, but she could take it because her best friend would be amusing too and a little jealous that Ginny wasn't with them to play as well.

Rosette smirked smugly. "It's quite funny! Ginny's twit brothers taught it to me to keep me silent about some crazy pranking scheme. They still can't get it to work very well so don't try to use it or the school would be pandemonium. I think they only taught me about it because they didn't think it would work, but I'm smarter than I look and figured out what they were missing.

"If used right on a person, when they try to pick on someone instead of insulting that person they rip the piss out of themselves without realising what they're doing!"

Daphne and Tracey shared a look of glee, but Tracey didn't miss the added admiration on Daphne's face.

"Well that explains those few times with Parkinson and Malfoy!" Tracey said gleefully. "Oh and you've used it on Ronald the Douche before too. It will make the world a much better, and more fun place if we could use that spell too, right Daph!"

"Most assuredly!" she readily agreed. "I know the silence hex. It's like the silencing charm, but not quite. It's quite old and considered borderline, but it's okay. It silences someone to everyone but them, so it takes ages to realise they were under a hex. The most amusing thing is they aren't actually speaking so if they can't cast silently they can't undo the spell!"

"Daphne you sneak!" Tracey said pout glaring. "That explains some people conversing without sound in our house. Well, mine isn't amusing unless you're a little sadistic because it's the whip-curse. It is technically dark, but not dark-dark like the skin-splitting hex or killing curse or anything, but it would be useful in the tournament if you needed something that could be used against evil creatures, Rose! It's better to whip them into submission than be their lunch."

"Okay, then our exchanges are settled, let's get down to the fun bit of learning cool new spells!" Rosette said with an eager smirk as they shook hands in a circle, returning her smug smirk.


	6. VI

**Stop the Monster**

Daphne rolled her eyes later that day as Tracey was giggling as Malfoy was going off on a rant about how small his dick was and that he enjoyed sucking his minions' fat arseholes, which she would admit was funny. She just had better control of her giggle reflex. Astoria was miffed that she hadn't been taught that spell as the three girls sat for dinner together enjoying the mayhem of laughter Malfoy was getting.

"How long before he realises what he's doing?" Astoria asked while Malfoy's 'girlfriend' Parkinson was trying to get him to see he had been hexed but he wouldn't listen to her and went off on a rant about how his mother had to molest his father because no man would want to do her willingly, and that his dad snuck off with Nott's dad to bone his gob.

"I don't know but this is gold!" Tracey said through her giggling. "I wonder whether any of it is true. I wouldn't be surprised! Daph, you have your eyes set on a vindictive evil mastermind!" she giggled jokingly. "Don't let her get away!"

She sighed, rolling her eyes again. "You girls are really childish!" she said but her small smile ruined the effect. It was a change in just a few days that one girl could make her smile so much. "But I didn't intend on letting MY sweet Rosie get away! I want to see her cute tiny boobies someday!"

"And play with them!" Tracey added.

"Of course!" Daphne agreed quickly. "I'm a freaking sap and I'm in love with the enemy! Dark witches aren't supposed to want to be with light witches."

"Times change sis!" Astoria replied smartly. "After all we all want girls and not boys. That's different."

"But it worries me that she wouldn't want me too!" Daphne said as she snuck a peek at the girl in question. She was surprised as Rosette was looking over at her too when she grimaced as Snape had snuck up on the brunette Gryffindor in a foul looking mood.

"POTTER!" he hissed out making people jump as the hall quietened as he was trying to make a spectacle as usual. "I didn't see you in my class today!" he said glaring into Rosette's eyes before frowning as she gave him a puzzled look. "What are you doing, Potter?!" he said with his eyes twitching.

Snape narrowed his eyes and continued his (quite obvious) mental attack. Daphne had her sister and friend holding her arms to stop her blowing everything so early as she was holding back her anger as he was blatantly getting away with assault. It made everything worse that none of the teachers were stopping him. Daphne looked over to see that a few of the teachers looked like they were restraining themselves from interfering while glaring between Dumbledore and Snape.

"What is that!?" Snape demanded coldly.

"Hmm…?" Rosette asked with a confused frown. "I'm sorry, what is what?" she asked politely which caused Daphne to frown. Was Rosette actually using occlumency? After only one day? That couldn't be possible; not against a master attacker like Snape. But it seemed that she actually was, and holding him at bay. However, Daphne looked further, something was off; different.

"Would you STOP singing that blasted song!" Snape hissed suddenly, furious and red in the face.

"Umm… that… song…?" she asked slowly with tears starting to bubble in her eyes full of horror, "I-I'm not singing -… out loud!" she said and in that moment Daphne felt her heart stop as she realised what Rosette just told the school without actually telling them.

"Severus!" Dumbledore finally stood and he had paled whereas before he looked amused, now he looked worried as chatter broke out and Snape quickly left following after the headmaster while Rosette continued crying with Ginny and Luna there to comfort her as it seemed they weren't in on everything.

"Oh shit!" Tracey said biting her lower lip as they watched the Astronomy teacher, Professor Sinatra going down to the girls glaring coldly at McGonagall while she looked away in shame.

Sinatra was the youngest teacher at the school, and certainly the only good looking teacher. She was a muggle born with caramel coloured skin and long dark hair with piercing onyx eyes. She led the three girls away while it was clear most of the students didn't quite realise what Snape had been doing but rumour would spread, and occlumency would become a secret study project for most. (Well those not bowing down to Dumbledore's 'it's for the best' bullshit).

"When did you give her that book?" Astoria asked.

"Two days ago!"

"Whoa!"

Four weeks later it was Saturday. Daphne was grinning from ear to ear as Rosette had pounced on her in a cuddle attack and they rolled over on the floor where they were supposed to be studying together.

It didn't hurt that Rosette was wearing a tight pair of beige hipsters, a white top, her cute black half-boots and her white leather jacket was neatly folded on a desk, which meant Daphne could see all of Rosette's smooth arms as her tee had very small sleeves.

It was the first task the next day so they were slacking off on training as they were assured that Rosette knew plenty enough to beat a dragon.

She would have to fight a dragon, so while the other champions were trying to work around it, Daphne had enough faith that what you couldn't go around (because it would try to eat you from behind) you went through (even though it was trying to eat you, it couldn't do that if it was dead or knocked out).

Though, it was really getting the monster into a position where she could kill it that Rosette had the problem. But she had trained as hard as she could with her training partner and without.

She had been training with Daphne ever since they found out about the dragons. But they had a lot of fun learning together and Daphne could only marvel at how fast Rosette could grasp spells, understanding them better than anyone she knew and preforming them perfectly from minutes to just a couple of hours depending on the spell complexity. It was no wonder she managed to fix that spell Fred and George Weasley taught her, and Daphne wondered what else her girl would be able to do in the future, marvelling.

Even Rosette's grasp of occlumency was ridiculous as Daphne was sure the red haired girl was as good as her and she had years of practice, and the girl was getting better. Daphne knew Rosette was progressing even into the art of legilimency. Rose soaked up the books Daphne gave her and seemed to improve on everything. It made her marvel at her choice in obsession and love interest would be a witch with such potential. She just had to find a time to confess her feelings to her light witch.

They stopped after a few moments and Daphne was on her back with her head on some pillows as they sighed. Rosette was lying on top of her using her robe hidden breasts for a pillow while they cuddled with large smiles. It was nice and cuddly, comfortable, and just nice to relax like that, and Daphne was in heaven.

"Daph!" Rosette said while taking a deep calming breath. "I'm a little scared about facing the dragon tomorrow, but with you on my side, I'll not be able to lose… can we just stay here like this for a while. I feel safe and warm!" she said snuggling comfortably with her friend.

"Of course," Daphne agreed quickly, hoping Rosette didn't realise how she hadn't even had to think about that question, stroking her fingers along Rosette's arms, feeling her flawlessly smooth skin.

They lay together quietly; at peace for a while before Daphne realised she was waking up and looking around it was dark. They were still in their abandoned classroom and she could just make out that Rosette was happily snoozing in her arms and smiled. She carefully brushed back the dark hair from her loves face.

Daphne let her fingers brush over Rosette's sweet little lips, feeling the moisture. She could only reach to kiss her forehead but she would take what she could get.

"You won't wake me!" Rosette suddenly whispered in the dark with lit cheeks. "E-even if you moved us a bit, so-so you could kiss my lips!"

Daphne felt her heart pound painfully in her chest as she was shaking as she moved, fidgeting around to lay Rosette on the cushions. Rosette kept her eyes gently closed while Daphne looked down at her, brushing her hair from her face. She watched Rosette's chest rise and fall rapidly before she leaned down; her eyes closed slowly and then their lips touched feather light.

They moved their lips slowly together, putting in more pressure as they went. Daphne needed to taste more of her cool breath as her tongue tasted Rosette's lips, and those lips parted to let it in. Their tongues soon fought over the domain within Rosette's mouth, not that Rosette's tongue would ever want to evict any part of Daphne.

The two girls were holding each other tightly as they had their first kiss with each other and they both knew it wouldn't be their last and that any play time they had while not studying for the tournament would be spent making out and cuddling.

Daphne was kissing her for what felt like forever, and it could have been and she would have been happy, running her fingers through her girls brunette hair when she pulled back with a start and gasp as Rosette grabbed her butt and wished she wore something like Rosette so she could feel it better, but she was wearing satin robes, so that would have to do.

Rosette was smiling up at her with bright emerald eyes. She kept her right hand on Daphne's butt while her left hands stroked Daphne's cheek, stroking her thumb along Daphne's soft lips.

"It was about time you made your move!" Rosette said breathing heavily while trying to calm down.

Daphne smiled. "You c-could have made the first move!"

"I'm a light witch!" she said with a smirk. "If the dark girl wants the light girl, so-you-as the dark witch so has to make the first move!"

"Astoria didn't with Luna!"

"Luna is an adorable freak. She gets things a little backwards sometimes."

"Technically you did make the first move!"

"I'm a really sexy freak!"

Daphne laughed as she didn't hesitate in kissing Rosette's lips while holding her face in her hands, hungrily tasting her lips before pulling back, sucking off her girls little lower lip.

"A really-really sexy freak!" she agreed while resting her head on Rosette's tiny chest while the brunette moved her hands, stroking Daphne's long blonde hair while they enjoyed each other's scent, cuddling, and soon drifting off-back to sleep, content and happier than they had ever known was possible.


	7. VII

**Stop the Monster**

It was morning before they knew it and Daphne woke while curled up in her girlfriend, Rosette's arms while they had been using the cushions they would usually sit on to read together as a makeshift bed.

"Good morning my sleepy-headed dark witch-girlfriend of mine!" Rosette startled her with a kiss to her forehead. "I like that-I can call you my girlfriend. Well around Ginny, Luna, Tracey, and Astoria at least, and of course to you too!"

Daphne couldn't not smile as she eagerly accepted a small kiss to her lips. "I like that. My light witch girlfriend! And her cute little arse!"

"Well you should know. That slide thing when I took you here the first time!" Rosette said smugly. "I totally did that on purpose! I may be kind of flat chested but I do know I have a great little arse! Ginny has told me quite a few times because she could be a bit of a perv, but now we have our own girls!"

"A-and all these muggle outfits you wear during the weekends!?" Daphne asked awed that she hadn't realised that Rosette was thinking naughty like she was too. But Ginny was in great company with Tracey as they were both pervy lesbians.

Rosette blushed lightly with a sheepish smile. "Umm… well, yeah, okay, and the ice creams and lollypops!" she agreed with an embarrassed cheeky grin.

"I liked watching you eat them!" Daphne agreed kissing her girlfriend again. "I'll admit I had never been jealous of any kind of sweet before then!"

Rosette giggled and licked her girlfriends' small nose. "There, now you'll just have to wait for more," she said playfully. "Because I have a mighty dragon to kick the living poop bars out of," she finished startling Daphne.

"Oh, crap, I forgot about that!" Daphne said quickly scrambling up while pulling Rosette up with her, "what time is it?" she asked while Rosette showed her the small watch on her left wrist with her wand holster. "Whoa, it's still early. It's only six thirty. The task doesn't start until one, just after lunch, so you have plenty of time to prepare."

"Ah-ha!" she agreed with a nod as she pulled on her jacket, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her very own dark witch, kissing her tasty lips. "I just hope that none of the idiots noticed I disappeared during the night. Though, Ginny knows that I come to meet with you so she'll cover if she can!"

"Let's just go. Then make up for it later with lots of making out and groping that sexy arse of yours!" Daphne said causing Rosette to giggle as she pulled Daphne's hands round onto her arse, and the blonde whimpered as she squeezed while they kissed deeply before they pulled apart and rushed off.

"Oh fuck, she's killing me!" Daphne groaned as she was in the stadium surrounding the dragons' pit with her younger sister and best friend, Tracey.

Daphne had been eager to tell them as much as she dared about her 'date' and they were happy for her finally getting the girl and having her first ever kiss. They spent a little time comparing notes on how good kissing their own girlfriends was, trying not to think about the harrowing feat their friend/girlfriend Rosette was going to try pulling off.

The other three champions had taken on their dragons and Daphne wondered whether killing the monster was a bit overkill as the other three champions got beat up but never killed their dragons, but that kind of gamble was stupid and why they got hurt. Anyway that Krum guy did kill most of his unborn dragons, and blinded his dragon in one eye, which was much more unnecessary, and crewel.

However, her girl came out of the champions' tent wearing tight black combat hipsters with half-boots. Her black top was cropped just below her small chest to show her tone tummy and perfectly flawless pale skin.

Rosette wore black fingerless gloves with a long tight-thin black leather coat with gold details open and flared back to her ankles blowing in the wind. Her black hair was tied back tightly in twin tails with a dark slick look and two long curtains of hair hanging down either side of her stunning eyes, over her ears and resting on her shoulders, framing her beautiful face perfectly.

Rosette walked out with her hands in her pockets before she stood before the huge red and black dragon with bronze horns and spikes, at a jaunty and lazy angle. It watched her. She watched it. She stood fearless while her coat and hair blew back showing her as an impressive heroic-figure. The standoff between witch and dragon made an impressive image with the rocks and cavernous dragon friendly range between them.

Daphne was sure that there would be plenty of impressive pictures of this, more than even that veela chick would score and she made a mental note to get original copies of every one she could for her own personal one-girl pleasure.

"Whoa!" Astoria commented while nodding her head slowly. "I wonder whether Rose will lend that outfit to me!"

"Too small in the chest!" Tracey commented but even she was drooling.

"I have magic to remedy that, and I'm a year younger!" she retorted, glaring at her. "I bet I could make Luna wet herself if I was wearing that!"

"Perv!" Daphne said while imagining all of the pervy things she could do with her girlfriend.

Daphne looked around as the crowd had booed when Rosette's name was called when her turn to fight a dragon came up. However, now they just stared. They had been mocking before, betting she would die or get seriously hurt. They blamed her for what Dumbledore wanted, but Daphne knew, Rosette was about to blow their minds with her awesomeness.

Now the crowed was silent and awed by Rosette's dramatic approach and fearlessness as they likely sensed on a subconscious level that something spectacular was going to happen and it made some girls wet their pants in admiration.

The dragon roared. Rose drew her wand from under her left sleeve as she stood up straight and fearless. She moved. Daphne whimpered as she saw Rose move, running faster than anyone would have thought a witch could with her fit and athletic body and blasts of wind that seemed to come from nowhere, pushing up the wind as she only moved faster.

The dragon reared up blowing flames. Rosette was much too agile as she moved, jumping up and off a huge rock with a forward flip she landed on her small feet, not losing any momentum as she carried on to flank the dragon, making it turn with her.

Daphne looked to see the other champions were near enough that she could see their slack jaw horror. They had thought that Rosette was never going to keep up with them. They thought she was just a weak little girl, useless. But she showed them, she would show them she was neither weak in body nor weak in magic; her power would always far outstrip theirs.

Daphne had heard the veela bitch had called her Rosie a silly little girl. That blonde bitch had believed she was better than Daphne's Rosette! Never! Rosette would make fools of them while they figured out the real reason Rose was forced into the competition and ruin the plotters plot and piss off Dumbledore while doing so.

Rosette continued moving. She used a slight blast of wind magic, picking herself up in a spin to her right to avoid another blast of flames, flipping round nimbly in a skidding kick as she landed in a crouched martial arts position. She had gotten gasps from the audience as they actually tried to see better by leaning forward; they were on the edge of their seats.

The dragon was already aiming to fire again when she landed however, she aimed her wand, swished and flicked a huge crack sounded through the air. The dragon screamed out as its face wrenched back with a huge bloody gash slashed, burnt across its cheek.

"A bit overkill on that!" Tracey commented as she taught her that hex, and Daphne teased her a lot about how 'kinky' she must have been, and whether she would teach it to Ginny to use on her butt.

The intensity of the spells power was controlled by the user, and Daphne knew neither she, Tracey nor her sister could hit a dragon with near that much strength using a spell like that.

The dragon screamed while everyone, teachers, students, parents, reporters, and even the champions were on the edge of seats even if they were standing. Flames blast from the monster and Rosette was close this time. She was much too close. They doubted that she would be able to move like before. Some students had sick glee in their expressions while Rose pointed her wand without a sign of bother while in the direct line of the flames, fearless.

"SPIRITUS!" Rosette roared the word so hard that it was like magic itself exploded from her lips, and the flames heading for her erupted up in a deathly explosion drowning out all sound and shattering the ground; the arena shook and trembled. The look of horror on everyone's, (teachers included), faces was incomparable.

They had all thought that Rosette Potter had killed herself as smoke obscured the stadium and slowly dissipated. Then they saw the shine of light and the smoke and ash fell around her blue shinning shield of light. It was a sphere around her while she stood in the centre of a large crater on the only untouched piece of ground.

The world was in flames around her and she had placed her wand away and was holding the large golden egg. Her coat and hair breezed back behind her and the dragon and its eggs had been destroyed.

The dragon was a smouldering carcass, and Daphne had a good idea that Rose's enemies wouldn't be pissing her off any time soon, and if they were smart they would never piss her off again if this was her during a competition.

"She needs a caution tattoo stamped on her cute little arse!" Astoria said in awe as they watched Rosette's shield fade away and she turned around and left, leaving the completely silent arena with her head held high as they realised as Daphne always had. Rosette Potter was powerful and gifted.

She would stand to be the next great power. Dumbledore and Voldemort's times had come to pass. Rosette Potter was the new leader of the light. Dumbledore looked to her in worry as he likely realised that too. But things would be different with her, Daphne knew. If she could cement herself as leader of the dark (as she was gifted herself-not Rose gifted-but enough to take the dark throne), the light and dark would finally hold a balance as it always should have.

Rosette was clever, she knew what she had to do, but it didn't mean she had to stereotypically be 'nice' to everyone, she would show the world that just because she was a light witch didn't mean she wasn't badass.

That was why Rosette had chosen not to destroy the wand the 'light' forced upon her yet. She wanted to do it, to show it was no accident, to show her independence, her rebellion. To show them the new light would never be controlled by the bigoted old light.

Rosette wanted to throw the broken splinters into Dumbledore's face. To watch the moment he realised that all of his plans, all of his ideas had gone up in smoke, and she was angry as he had hurt some of her beloved friends.

Right now Dumbledore would still believe he had some control over Rosette. He had hope that he would be able to choose her future, make her see that his path was always what was right by the magical world.

However, what Dumbledore failed to see was Rosette didn't want that. She wanted to bring peace and happiness to the innocent, not eternal second chances to racist murderers because they were pure-blooded. In Rosette's eyes the innocent deserved a light that would not just die for them, but kill for them.

Rose was right. To die for those you loved would be a great sacrifice, but what happened then? You're dead and your loved one gets played with, tortured, maybe even raped, kept for a while for their amusement and then killed. To die was easy. It was a coward's gamble. To kill was to know that you did it to give yourself and other innocent people a future that they deserved; your-would-be murderer forfeit their life when they tried to destroy yours.

Daphne knew that Dumbledore didn't see things like that. He looked at the world differently. He was a fool. He believed that it tainted the soul to kill, and believed that was more important than the body. No. The truth was always more complicated. It tainted the soul to harm the innocent, to stand back and do nothing. It tainted everything about nature not to fight to the death.

Dumbledore wanted his followers to forget they were animals on the earth and that they had instincts no matter how diluted they had become from years of civilisation. It was in every creature's nature to survive, no matter how they had to do it. But Dumbledore didn't care that the innocent survived intact as long as they didn't kill or fight back.

Daphne hated him for all the lives he had destroyed already. His order was so blind by his supposed greatness that they hadn't questioned all of their loss while the Death Eaters had just gotten stronger.

Rosette Potter was the new light, and now Dumbledore knew that-he would soon discover that she had her own plans. Her own future. She would never bow down to him. She was smarter than him, more imaginative, and she would become so much more.

"Hey. I wonder what dipshit wants with Rosie!?" Tracey interrupted Daphne's thoughts and she looked down to the arena exit to see Ronald the Douche down there confronting Rosette with a grin as if they were the best of friends with Granger in tow.

To Granger's credit she looked as if she didn't want to be there, likely stuck being a Dumbledore minion and not sure what to believe. Daphne wasn't sure whether she should feel sorry for Granger having to put up with Ronald the Douche, pity for her, having to put up with Ronald the Douche, or hate her for putting up with Ronald the Douche.

However, he went down with blood splaying from his nose and jaw as Rosette suddenly slugged him with a right hook. He held his face screaming his lungs out and bawling his eyes out while Rosette shoed Hermione out of her way and stepped over the loser to continue to her actual friends.

"That's MY girl!" Daphne said smugly while it took quite a few moments before anyone really took notice of Weasley rolling around on the floor with blood pouring from his nose while Granger tried to help him in a frantic panic.

Ginny had been with Luna and greeted Rose without so much as a look at Ronald the Douche as they each cuddled their friend in congratulations.

They then led her off to the judges where only Bagman, the judge with the gambling addiction gave her any marks. He looked like he wanted to give her top marks but he gave her five instead as he was intimidated by the other judges, and though cheating for Rose to win Daphne was sure he was likely the only judge that thought she deserved top marks. Then Dumbledore went off on a rant about not killing the dragons. Then he added insult to injury by telling her she did a bad thing hitting Ron, her 'friend'.

"That bastard isn't my friend!" she replied loathingly. "That bastard just wandered over as if he hasn't been a complete bastard to me and my friends! He's a selfish-ungrateful piece of shit who wants a free ride on MY success. He came over there thinking we were suddenly friends, which I should add has never been true! I would rather hang around Colin Creevy and even he would admit he is annoying!"

"I kind of am!" he admitted as he put his camera away from where he was trying to get some more shots, likely for some Rose Potter fan posters little girls would buy (because girl-heroes were awesome cool to little girls, especially pretty kickass ones).

Daphne had heard about the posters to raise money for some orphans fund Rose openly supported. Probably to get on her good side because of another poster incident of her kicking Ronald the Douche in the nuts the year before when he wouldn't leave her alone, getting her a week's detention with McGonagall.

Colin was annoying, and after that he learnt when to give it a rest and not to take pictures. Events while playing quidditch or whatnot like the triwizard tournament (which thinking about it was sexist and should have been tri-mage), okay, fair enough, but anywhere else, he didn't want another kick in the nuts like after she had dealt with his punishment for getting her into trouble. So he was not that annoying anymore as he learnt from his screw ups.

"Well, whatever!" Rose said rolling her eyes. "It's a shame the contract for this tournament doesn't seem to do crap since all of you are cheating since I believe that not once did anyone say that we couldn't kill the dragon or destroy the eggs! But whatever! Later! Losers!" she said before turning and leading her friends away where Charlie Weasley, one of the dragon handlers got in the way while he was about to say something while he looked angry Rose punted him in the nuts and he fell to the floor crying.

"Don't blame me!" she retorted angrily. "I just did what I had to, to complete the task and win by coming out alive. Blame Dumbledore and the event organisers for arranging this!" she finished as she continued on her way while Ginny did give her older brother an apologetic shrug as he didn't actually piss Rose off; he didn't get the chance too.

"Well, come on, Daph!" Astoria said grabbing her hand before Tracey's too while grinning as the event was more exciting than she thought it would be. "Looks like your girl needs some happier memories of your little tongue in her mouth."

"And, any chance for some partying!" Tracey added while Astoria dragged them off.

They found the other three girls in their 'private' classroom as prearranged, and they were startled as they got jumped by their girls and getting their tongues down their throats before they all pulled back wi8thy smug grins as this was the first time the six of them had been together.

"I thought you were going to be pissed!" Daphne said while kissing her girls smiling lips.

Rosette snorted. "Na-ah, I was just playing them bozos! Front page news! Triwizard judges! CHEATERS!" she yelled out laughingly while she dragged the other three in where there was nearly a fort of cushions that they flopped down on with plenty of snacks and drinks to choose from as they each paired off into twos (girlfriends) to relax and snuggle after the room was sealed.

"Rosie!" Astoria said moments later. "You so have to let me borrow some of your sexy outfits because then I'll be able to hypnotise Luna into letting me do whatever I want with her."

Rose grinned while shaking her head. "I think Luna will let you anyway!" she said while the other blonde nodded with her dreamy eyes shining with naughty thoughts. "Anyway, once we get out from Dumbledore's reign of tyranny I'll take you girls shopping so you can find all of the sexy, slutty, and outright whorey outfits you want to make Luna's little peach never stop leaking!"

"Can we not just assassinate him already?" Luna suggested hopefully as she wanted her most wonderful girlfriend dressed like that for her. "I believe it could not be hard for six talented girls like us to kill one naive old man."

"She does have a point!" Tracey said sheepishly.

"No! Sorry!" Rose said thoughtfully. "I think Dumbledore is more than just a man now. He has made himself into a symbol. A symbol can be internal and unyielding. That is why we need to tear him apart while he is alive and not immortalised as that symbol. His death wouldn't stop his worshipers following his 'Greater Good', and honestly we would have to kill, kill, and kill, and then we become the bad-guys."

"Kinda sucks!" Ginny said while she was snuggled happily in Tracey's arms. "But what Rosie did to Ron was freaking awesomeness! I don't know where that jerk gets off thinking you're his friend all the time, Rose. I'm glad you finally smacked him. I was sick of being the only person kicking his idiot face!"

"Now we bide our time to justice!" Daphne said. "And then that bastard old man will be revealed as the insane old bastard he is! And after that we get to be who we want too, love who we want too, marry who we want too."

"Are you proposing to me?" Rose asked in mock surprise.

"Shut up!" Daphne said with a grin while they all laughed before they snuggled and got on with their celebration, giggling, talking, and plotting vengeance on their enemies. The school should have collectively shuddered.

"So, Rose, what colour panties do you have on?" Tracey asked after half an hour of messing around.

"Umm… blue!" she answered. "Why did you want to know?"

"See, Tori, I told you the muggles did different colours!" Tracey said while sticking her tongue out.

"Can you get me some sexy red ones?" Astoria asked Rose. "I'll give you my size and pay and everything."

"Umm… well okay, but I won't be able to go shopping until the summer holidays," she readily agreed smiling as she had so many important friends now, two extra, and a girlfriend, she felt so very lucky.


End file.
